Known from publication DE 10 2008 004 084 A1 is a lock mounting fixture as well as a locking device for a filler opening, in particular for an oil filler opening in a vehicle. The known lock mounting fixture is intended to prevent a faulty operation of the locking device, in particular an unnoticeably loosely fitting oil filler cap. Provided for this purpose is a lockout, which prevents a locking motion by the oil filler cap if the oil filler cap is not in its starting locking position.
At least one object herein is to improve the approach and access to a deeply situated oil inlet port, and provide an adapter that can be assembled with a few hand movements, and that remains undetachably joined with the oil inlet port after assembly. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.